


Fine

by jackdontdocrack



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: College AU, I forgot honestly, I think ashton and Luke are mentioned, It's short though, M/M, There's like an OC you could just deem her as whatever you want, based off an AU, it kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackdontdocrack/pseuds/jackdontdocrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//fujoshicabol// : "my fave overheard on campus moment of all time was the two guys that sat behind me in pop culture theory</p>
<p>as class started one of them was like 'so... do you want a blow job after this?'<br/>in a rly bored voice,<br/>and then the second guy was like [pause] [dejected sigh] 'yes' "</p>
<p>//animentality// : "imagine your otp"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//tumblr users credit//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I've posted this on wattpad but not many people had read it  
> And also I'm always on here so why not post some of my stories
> 
> I hope you guys like it, it's pretty short

"Hey mom"  
"Yes mom I'm on my way to class right now."  
"No I haven't done drugs yet, or drank"  
"Hey mom I'll have to call you later I'm going into class"  
"Yeah, okay bye, love you"

I hung up the phone call from my mom as I opened the door to my pop culture theory class.   
I made a huge mistake getting a class that's at 2pm.

It gets so hot and boring in the class at times that it makes me wonder how this class couldn't have been made in the newer buildings on campus.

I was still a few minutes early so not many people were in class yet. I walked through the back 2 tables and sat on the 3rd to the last table in the middle row.

The guys that sit in the table behind me greeted me, as I sat down.

"Hey, you're here early" The guy with a blonde strike in his hair said as he put his feet down from the table.

Okay yes I'm usually late, sue me.

Wait don't I have to pay my college tuition.

"Hey, yeah I got off of work earlier this time, uh...". Honestly I forgot what their names are since the only time I ever see them is here.

"Calum" The one who first spoke to me said.  
"And I'm Luke" The one with dyed hair said.

"No you aren't" I replied, " I have Luke in my Tuesday classes, and from what I remember his hair is blond".

I turned around and took out my laptop and drank from my coffee.  
Its 2pm but I'm tired 24/7.

"Okay fine, I'm Michael" He answered back after a minute.

I turned around.   
"Oh well hello Calum and Michael." I answered, mocking him.

I barely finished my sentence before the professor came in and started the class.

\-----

After half an hour, most of the class was probably zoned out from a short film we were watching.

I was trying to focus on the film but I ended up focusing on Calum and Michael's conversation instead.

"Dude I'm so bored, seriously we haven't done anything exciting all week." Calum whispered.

"So...do you want a blow job after this or what?" Michael answered in a really bored voice, probably trying to pay attention to the film too.

"I-" Calum stopped.

I heard him give a dejected sigh before he answered "Yes".

\--


End file.
